1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling capsule for thyristors wherein the capsule includes a core of heat-conductive material having first and second end faces for heat conductive connection to thyristors and wherein a cooling coil is embedded in the core to provide a flow path for a liquid coolant therethrough, the cooling coil having first and second ends to provide inlet and outlet openings and having subsections located in the core in respective first and second planes which extend in the vicinity of and approximately parallel to the first and second end faces, respectively, of the core.